<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Much Nicer School by ChloShow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800789">A Much Nicer School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow'>ChloShow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Discrimination, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzroy's experience at Clyde Nite's Night Knight School.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Much Nicer School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really? I have to <em> share </em> a room with <em> him </em> ? I’m <em> sure </em> there’s been some sort of mistake. My father would be displeased to hear that I wasn’t given my own room. I don’t <em> care </em> that only upperclassmen have singles. Do you <em> know </em> who my father is?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> is </em>that accent? I’ve never heard something so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Fitz, huh? Sounds a touch provincial if you ask me. I wouldn’t for a second think of introducing myself as anything other than Sir Darrginton Thrombey.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“A Crepe Master 4? Why am I paying to go to an establishment that has something less than top of the line equipment?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You only own <em> one </em> cloak? And it’s not even a Katie <em> Noth </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look fellas, it’s Fitzgerald Pinetree.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> braid </em> your <em> hair </em>? What are you--a dwarf?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“If my hair was dishwater blond like <em> yours </em> , I’d dye it <em> immediately </em>. Or do you not have enough gold, Fitzpatrick?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> It’s Fitzroy.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”<br/><br/></p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Half-elf, hm? What’s the other half? Orc? Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re a half-elf, then you have magic, right?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> That’s not exactly how--’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you <em> don’t </em> have magic.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only supposed to take <em>one </em>complimentary mint, simpleton.”</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>“What does <em> your </em> father do?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Oh, he--travels.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. He’s a caravaner. Wait. I was joking. Your father’s really a--”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> No, he’s not--he’s a--bard...merchant. He sings and sells. Sells and sings </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>“My father’s a knight, but I guess not <em> every </em>one’s father can be a travelling door-to-door singing salesman.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything’s going great here at Clyde Nite’s Night Knight School. I almost don’t want to go home for semester break because I have so many new buddies to swap stories with and banter like old chums. I’ve even received a few invitations to go on trips with some of these guys if you could believe it, so I’ll probably take them up on their offers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m doing well with all of my schoolwork. My professors say I’m a top student and that I have the makings of a great knight in me. Everything you and Dad have done for me has paid off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p><strike> <em> Fitzroy </em> </strike> <em> <br/></em> <em> Fitz </em></p><p>---</p><p>Dear Fitz, </p><p> </p><p>It’s so great to hear from you, sweetheart. I’m glad to know that people at that fancy school appreciate my boy. I know how badly you want to go off and experience the world, but remember that your Dad and I miss you more than you know.</p><p>Tell me about your friends! I’d love to know more about everyone you’ve met, and let me know their favorite foods so I can send them something in my next care package. </p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mom</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, I have so many friends it’ll be difficult to mention them all! There’s Sir Darrington Thrombey who loves brand name cloaks and crepes. His father’s a knight, so all the professors find him incredibly impressive. Not as impressive as me, but he’s close.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And don’t even like worry about sending me packages. We have a school store here, so I can just buy whatever I need there instead of getting it in a box wrapped with twine and--what I mean to say is next time you could just send me any money you could spare. Anything helps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike> Fitzroy </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fitz </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Dear Fitz,</p><p> </p><p>Here’s all the money I could scrounge together from selling my pumpkin bread. You know how much everyone loves my pumpkin bread. It’s not much, but I hope it’ll help.</p><p>I think about you everyday, and I hope all those friends of yours appreciate you as much as your family does.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mom</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you for the money. I was able to put it to good use at the school store. As always, I am doing well in my classes, and I miss you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fitzroy </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Dear Fitzroy,</p><p> </p><p>I’m glad you could put the money to good use. How was break? You said you were going to travel with friends of yours. Tell me about your adventures! I want to know all about your life, and the only way for me to find out is if you tell me.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mom</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, break was amazing. I went traveling just about everywhere you can think of. Got a lot of souvenirs. Everything here is just very exciting and all that. Everything I could have ever dreamed of! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fitzroy </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Dear Fitzroy,</p><p> </p><p>Sweetheart, I want to say this as gently as possible, but if you’re having a difficult time, you can tell me. It’s okay for things not to be going well. I’m not going to be disappointed if you’re upset. The only way you could disappoint me is if you stopped trying your hardest, which I know you’ll never do. </p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mom</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mom, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything here is really bad and terrible, and all the people are so mean to me. They call me mean names and are rude. I mean the food is good and the beds are good. My room is amazing, and my professors are teaching me everything I need to know to be a knight, but the students treat me badly because I don’t have as much money as they do and they have parents with really important jobs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> None of that matters though because once I become a knight, everyone will respect me. No one will be able to talk down to me ever again, and if they insult me or my family, I’ll be able to challenge them in a duel and defeat them because I’m at the best school there is and trying harder than everyone else here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fitzroy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> P.S. I’m sorry for lying so much in all my other letters. I thought you’d be disappointed if you knew I was miserable here, but it doesn't matter that I'm miserable because soon I'm going to be a knight and I can finally serve Goodcastle. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Dear Fitzroy,</p><p> </p><p>I would never be disappointed in you for being miserable. If the people at that school think they’re so much better than my boy, then they’ll have to prove it with skill, not money. Let me tell you, Fitz, don’t listen to any of those stuck up kids who’ve never had to work for anything in their lives. You’re an amazing person, and anyone who takes the time to get to know you will see that.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Mom</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>